


learning the last bright routes

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: girlgay, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea finds Taylor delightful, but Taylor has a tendency to react poorly to unexpected news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	learning the last bright routes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Prompt 3](http://girlgay.dreamwidth.org/130302.html) of [](http://girlgay.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**girlgay**](http://girlgay.dreamwidth.org/) 's Weekly Femslash Prompts. The title is a line from the poem "Her Kind" by Anne Sexton.

"Oy! Hold on a second. You're a—" Taylor stares at Andrea, and Andrea can't understand what's so difficult to grasp about this, honestly. "You're a corpse bride _for real_?"

"Oh, Taylor," she murmurs, and kisses Taylor's pretty little throat, where her pulse is beating oh-so-fast and delicious.

Perhaps Andrea lingers a bit longer than she should, because Taylor shoves her away with enough force that the backs of her knees hit the bed and she falls on top of it. Andrea simply sighs. She should have known Taylor would react poorly to the confession. She's always been violent, but it's one of the things Andrea finds endearing about her.

"You're a bloody vampire!" Taylor throws her hands in the air like the very idea is horrid, but that's only because she doesn't understand yet. "You can't kiss my neck anymore."

"Taylor." Andrea stifles a sigh, trying her best to be patient. "You thought I was a vampire before."

"I was making fun of you!" Taylor frowns and folds her arms over her chest, and Andrea stays quite still. There's never any telling what Taylor might pull from some secret pocket in her blouse or trousers. "It's not the same at all."

"And how is it any different?"

"You drink blood and—" Taylor abruptly stops, eyes narrowed, and then she points a finger in Andrea's face, nearly taking out an eye. "Did you drink mine?"

"What—"

Taylor jams her finger into Andrea's shoulder. "Did you?"

"Of course not, Taylor. I think you would have noticed if I'd opened up one of your pretty little veins. I don't go around terrorizing unsuspecting victims." Andrea smiles and then she can't help but giggle, too. "Well. Beyond the average terror that a St Trinian's girl evokes."

Taylor smiles, too, so Andrea risks taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the center of her palm, even though her shoulder is sore from where Taylor poked it. Taylor would have so much undead strength if Andrea were ever to turn her.

Since Taylor doesn't pull away or pull out some very sharp object to stab Andrea with, Andrea is encouraged to continue her kisses, chaste and close-mouthed, dragging them over Taylor's knuckles and then up her arm.

"So."

Andrea glances up at Taylor's face. "Hm?"

"Can you turn into a bat?" The idea is laughable, but Taylor continues with her outrageous questions. "Are you invisible in mirrors? If you are, that could've come in handy a few times, you know."

Andrea tugs Taylor closer, laughing softly as she trails her kisses up to Taylor's chest. "I know. And the answer is no."

"What about garlic?"

Andrea purses her lips. "Don't you dare."

"What? Garlic's good for you. Doctor says so and everything."

Andrea rolls her eyes and gently — very gently — nips Taylor's nipple through her bra and blouse. Taylor's glare tells her not to do it again, so she does it anyway and flashes a cheeky smile.

"So are you old?" Taylor asks, shoving Andrea onto the bed.

"Not very," Andrea admits, squirming with excitement. "I'm only forty."

"You're _old_ ," Taylor laughs. "I've bagged myself an old bint."

"Oh, honestly, Taylor, forty is not old!"

"Maybe not in corpse bride years, but—"

Andrea swats Taylor's shoulder and wriggles to get herself free. "Get off me, you bloody tart. We're through."

Taylor smirks, the _annoying_ one that means she's being snide, and pushes against Andrea's hand, using all of her weight until she's close enough to whisper in Andrea's ear, "'Cause I won't let you suck me?"

They're close enough that Andrea can't hide her shiver at how crude that question sounds, at how the sudden hope to have a small taste makes her own blood thrum as she licks her lips and stares at Taylor's pretty little throat.

"Don't tease," she says, and keeps shoving, but Taylor grabs her wrists and jerks her arms above her head, pinning them to the bed.

"You're the tease. You've been a vampire all this time, and you never said a word."

"Because it's sort of a _secret_."

"For other people, not for me! You should've told me. Think of how much we could steal."

Andrea frowns and tugs against Taylor's grip. "Well, I didn't like you very much."

Which is the wrong answer on the best of days, because Taylor smirks again, and Andrea's finding it quite annoying. "You like me, huh?"

" _No_. I hate you." Andrea jerks against Taylor's grip again, nearly slipping free. "I hate you a lot. I was going to drink all of your blood and dump your corpse out in the garden."

Taylor rolls her eyes. "There are better places to hide the body." Which is entirely _beside_ the point to anyone but Taylor.

"Are you going to let me up now?"

Taylor shakes her head, and Andrea huffs an annoyed sigh. "No, I don't want to."

"Taylor!" Andrea protests, but then Taylor kisses her and bites her, and she can't help but squirm again, whimpering low in her throat. She loves the way Taylor kisses. It's always so heated and passionate, as sharp-edged as Taylor's weapons, and Andrea always thinks that maybe this time, Taylor will make her bleed.

So she gasps, "Taylor. Taylor, please don't tease."

"So what can you do?" Taylor murmurs against her lips, and Andrea can hardly grasp the question when Taylor shoves a knee between her legs.

She gasps, arching off the bed, screwing her hips down in the hope that Taylor will give her the friction that she needs. "Anything. Anything you want."

"I know," Taylor says, annoyingly cheeky, but then she kisses Andrea again and licks the sharp points of her teeth, teasing her like a bloody bint, but Andrea does love it. She squirms for it and pleads a bit more, because she knows Taylor likes it, too.

Oh, and Taylor is so delightful, so vibrant and alive and _violent_ , and Andrea comes, gasping her name.

Later, she'll show Taylor all the things that she _can_ do, how she can stay up all night panting, writhing, riding Taylor's fingers. And she'll convince Taylor to relent and let her have one small, teeny drop of blood. It's not as if Taylor's missed all the other delicious drops.


End file.
